Question: ${9 \div 0.3 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {9 \div 0.3 = 9 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {9 \div \dfrac{3}{10} = 9 \times \dfrac{10}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{9 \times 10}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{90}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} = 30} $